Player's House
The Player's House, called "Misty View Park Meadows, Property #396049" 'in the fake-real estate ad for the Xbox Live Arcade version of ''Plants vs. Zombies, is the house the player defends from the zombies with plants. Throughout the game, the front yard, backyard, and roof of their house are seen, as well as a main view of it in the menu and the loading screen. At the beginning of every level, words will appear, that say "Player's House/Backyard/Roof!", depending on what area the player is playing in. Also, at the side of the player's yard closest to their house, there are Lawn Mowers that run over any zombie who reaches them as their last defense. For the roof and pool, there are Roof Cleaners and Pool Cleaners, respectively. The player would need to purchase them from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Features of the Front Yard The facade of the player's house includes a pink tricycle, a garden hose, a welcome mat, and a small tree. The front yard is a 5x9 area of green grass, facing a large road, where the zombies come from, with a far off house in the distance, that may belong to Crazy Dave or another neighbor. There is a sign that says "no dogs" on this road, as well as a few grates. A tree can be seen near where the zombies start from, which is possibly the Tree of Wisdom. At night, graves can be seen across the road. Features of the Back Yard The back side of the player's house has a barbecue, a rubber ducky, a pink tricycle, and a beach umbrella. Also, the most notable feature of the backyard is a swimming pool from which zombies can reach your house in addition to using land routes. Most of your plants cannot be planted in the pool, adding a twist to this part of the house. In order for the zombies to get into the player's backyard, they must climb ladders leaned up against the wall of the backyard, beyond which is a plain with sparse grass. There is also a road behind the zombies' starting point. At night this area gets very foggy. Features of the Roof The player's roof is made up of Spanish designed reddish-brown tiles, with the ends slanted and the middle portion flat. In order for the zombies to get into the player's house, they must go down a chimney behind his/her plants. There is also a satellite dish on the roof. Small Marigold-esque plants can be seen growing on the player's roof (possibly Marigold Sprouts, or just daisies), as well as a ladder leading on the side of the house, a possible answer as to how the zombies got up there in the first place. Since the roof is at an angle, peashooting plants cannot be used since they can't shoot over the arc. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Console More details on the house is reviewed in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies Xbox 360 edition. It begins with an ad by Reel TV Homez with the Real Estate Agency named C. Dave Realty trying to sell the house. The Agent for the house is named Brad Steveworsth. The official address of the house, as discovered in this video, is Misty View Park Meadows Property #396049. The C. Dave Realty description of the house is, as quoted from the Xbox 360 ad: Imagine yourself here. This 2,100 sq ft designer home in Misty View Park Meadows is gorgeously appointed. 9/15 7 acre of lush landscaping creates a peaceful private setting. The glorious back patio offers expansive views and incomparable, al fresco entertainment. Enjoy three spacious bedroom retreats with double French casement windows. The lovely Spanish-tile Roof will keep you cool in the summer. And you'll always feel safe with a 100% green home-security system. (Zombies on Your Lawn Rock Version music starts) At the end of this fake real-estate ad the with the front yard is filled with Threepeaters. The front of the house is known to be upgradable and has cans, one recycling bin and one trash can. The recycling bin is full of plants, probably because they have a lot of recyclable materials in their bodies. The trash can is full of zombies, presumably to let the zombies body to rot at a landfill. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ''For the same area in Plants vs. Zombies, see Day. The '''Player's House is the first area in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It takes place on the front yard, which is exactly the same as Day in Plants vs. Zombies. At the beginning of the game, the player's lawn will only have one strip of grass, and as they continue, there will be more lawn strips (three in Day 2 and 3, five in Day 4). The player has the option to play the tutorial or to skip it. If they decide to skip it, they will instantly go to Day 4. After the player beats these levels, they get a hot sauce and meet Crazy Dave, he eats his Magic Taco with the hot sauce. After that, he wants to eat it again, so he uses his Time Machine, Penny. However, there are some mistakes that happen when they are going back. The player and them go back to Ancient Egypt, where the player's trip starts. Plants Introduced *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine Zombies Introduced *Basic Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie Levels Each level only has one flag. Piñata Party Piñata Party also takes place on the front lawn. In Piñata Party, the player able to play Special Delivery (or rarely Locked and Loaded), but with the possibility of getting almost any plant and fighting almost any zombie, including even the premium plants (such as the Squash). Gallery All Different Houses in Plants vs. Zombies PvZ_House_McMansion_01.jpg|Normal House - Level one PvZ_House_McMansion_02.jpg|Normal House - Level two PvZ_House_McMansion_03.jpg|Normal House - Level three PvZ_House_McMansion_04.jpg|Normal House - Level four PvZ_House_McMansion_05.jpg|Normal House - Level five PvZ_House_Haunted_01.jpg|Scary House - Level one PvZ_House_Haunted_02.jpg|Scary House - Level two PvZ_House_Haunted_03.jpg|Scary House - Level three PvZ_House_Haunted_04.jpg|Scary House - Level four PvZ_House_Haunted_05.jpg|Scary House - Level five PvZ_House_Redneck_01.jpg|Trailer - Level one PvZ_House_Redneck_02.jpg|Trailer - Level two PvZ_House_Redneck_03.jpg|Trailer - Level three PvZ_House_Redneck_04.jpg|Trailer - Level four PvZ_House_Redneck_05.jpg|Trailer - Level five PvZ_House_Future_01.jpg|FuturHaus - Level one PvZ_House_Future_02.jpg|FuturHaus - Level two PvZ_House_Future_03.jpg|FuturHaus - Level three PvZ_House_Future_04.jpg|FuturHaus - Level four PvZ_House_Future_05.jpg|FuturHaus - Level five ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Tutorial Lawnmower.png|A Lawn Mower in the Player's House IMG_0076.PNG|The player's house with four lanes unsodded PvZ2TutorialOption.PNG|The option to play or skip the tutorial Unidentified Machine Present.png|An unidentified machine found in the Player's House in the forty-first Piñata Party. It could possibly be a UFO for the zombies from the Future. Player's House Level 4 during May.jpeg|Player's House Level 4 during May BIRTHDAYZLAWN.PNG|The lawn during the 5th Anniversary Parties FEASTIVUSLAWN.PNG|The lawn during the 5 Days of Feastivus STPADDYS.PNG|The lawn during St. Paddy's Party. Daparty01.jpg|The lawn during the Dark Ages Pinata Parties LAWN.PNG|Player's House in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Trivia ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *The inside of the player's house is never shown in-game, although future games may feature it. This is not confirmed, though. *According to the Zombies on Your Lawn song, the Digger Zombie likes the pink tricycle in the yard. *When a Zombie gets in the House and eats your brain, a voice (probably the homeowner) screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" can be heard. **Imp somehow eats the player's brains while halfway through the doorway. *The player's house appears to be facing a graveyard as seen in the title screen of the game. *The sewer grate on the road near the graveyard appears to be glowing in the Xbox and PC Version. *The "No Dog" sign on the street may be a reference to how the Zombie Dog prototype got cut from the real game. **Aside from the said sign, there is a tree believed to be the Tree of Wisdom. *It is possible that the Player recently moved in, as the only plant the player has is a Peashooter (possibly a moving in present) and the fact that Crazy Dave introduces himself in Level 1-5. *C. Dave stands for Crazy Dave. *Some versions of the game have assorted changes, such as in Xbox, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita versions having bushes where the zombies come and the fence on pool and fog levels. *In the trash can, assorted zombies could be seen among the regular zombies. Some visible are Football Zombie and Snorkel Zombie. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' *It is seen to be located on Fan Street, a reference to game creator George Fan. It is also next to Werner Road, referencing art designer Rich Werner. *A house resembling the Player's House can be seen on the map in every world. **However, it is a pyramid in Ancient Egypt, a pirate ship in Pirate Seas, a cart in Wild West, a futuristic one in Far Future, a small wooden house in Dark Ages and a dojo in Kung-Fu World. *Even though the level progress bar has a flag on it for as huge wave, Flag Zombie doesn't appear in Day 1; this was later patched. *During the cutscene after the tutorial, a dinosaur fossil is visible underneath the lawn, this was most likely done as a nod to the theme of the game. *Except for the Pole Vaulting Zombie, all the Zombies encountered in the Day area in Plants vs. Zombies reappear here. *After completing this area, the player gets the Off the Green achievement. *This is the only area on Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that is not visible on the overall map. *The tricycle in front of the house is now red instead of pink. See also *Lawn Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Areas Category:Player's House Category:Plants vs. Zombies Areas